


Potty Training Gone Wrong

by whenhazzametboo



Series: Babies of the Band [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Baby Harry, Baby Louis, Bathing/Washing, Cheeky Louis, Dummies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incontinence, OT5, Pet Names, Protectiveness, Soft Harry, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, babying, bottle feeding, bottles, embarrassed harry, kind of, messing, nothing crazy, potty training, they just act younger, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: After a somewhat successful day of potty training for Harry, mischievous Louis ends up ruining his progress when it comes nighttime.Or Harry and Louis’ shenanigans continue and the older boys do their best to keep up
Series: Babies of the Band [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Potty Training Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited to be making this a series! Enjoy, everyone!

Now that the One Direction boys finally had a few days off from press interviews, signings, and shows, it was time to give potty training another go for Harry. They had tried once when the band had first formed, but it hadn't gone well at well. Harry had had accidents left and right, and the older boys quickly became fed up and threw the towel in.

Now that some time had passed and Harry had become more independent in other ways, the older boys figured that they had a much better chance of getting Harry potty trained. No matter how difficult it proved to be, they all agreed to put their best efforts forth and not give up until it was clear that no progress was going to be made. 

It was early in the morning on the tour bus, and the older boys had dragged themselves out of bed to talk plan before the little ones woke up. Louis usually slept later than Harry if he had the opportunity, but Harry always woke up on the early side. Sometimes he would stay in his bunk and play with his stuffies and other times, he would climb into someone else's bunk and poke them awake. 

Harry was pleasantly surprised to notice that all of the older boys were awake this morning, so he waddled over in his soaking nappy and t-shirt dress to Liam, who picked him up and sat him on his lap. 

"Ohhh, someone needs a change this morning," the older boy commented, Harry's nappy having uncomfortably squished on his thigh. 

Harry nodded, blushing a bit as his dummy bobbed between his lips, and Liam stood up to take him to the bathroom. "We'll have our chat when we get back, boys," he told Niall and Zayn before he was on his way. 

He passed Louis' bunk and peeked in, smiling fondly when he saw the boy still fast asleep. 

"Boo 'sweep?" Harry asked as Liam took him into the bathroom. 

"Yeah, love, he's still sleeping. We'll get him up in a bit."

Liam carefully laid Harry on the floor and pushed his shirt up to his nipples, gathering the supplies he would need before giving the boy a quick but thorough clean up. "You get to be nakey this morning, bubs!" 

Harry giggled as he was hoisted onto Liam's hip. 

"But LiLi needs soothie now, okay?" the older boy asked softly, watching as Harry sucked hard a few more times before handing the comfort item over. "Thanks, bubba."

Liam carried Harry back to Niall and Zayn and sat down with him in his lap again. Niall smiled at the curly haired boy and tapped his lips for a kiss, and Harry gave him a sloppy peck. 

"Zaynie too?" he asked adorably afterwards, and Zayn leaned over so that Harry could give him a kiss as well. 

"Thanks, babes," Zayn tried to resist wiping Harry's slobber off of his mouth, but he ended up doing so when Harry wasn't looking. 

"Ni, do you wanna get him a bowl of cereal and then we'll tell him?" Liam asked Niall softly as Zayn talked with Harry a little, the younger boy a bit disappointed that his partner in crime wasn't awake yet. 

Harry soon had his bowl of cereal with chopped banana, or 'nana' as he and Louis liked to call them, and was happily munching away. He was still sat on Liam's lap, but the older boy didn't mind. 

"So, Haz, today is a really, really, really..." Niall paused for effect. "exciting day! Wanna know why?"

Harry nodded eagerly, milk dribbling down his chin. 

"You get to wear big boy undies today like Boo!" the blonde explained. 

Harry gasped. "Big boy like Boo?" 

Niall chuckled. "Yeah, love. We need to ask him when he wakes up, but I'm sure he'll let you borrow some of his undies."

"Wan' Spidey!" Harry giggled, referring to Louis' Spider-Man themed underwear. 

"You'll have to ask Boo, babe," Zayn replied gently before clearing his throat. "Do you know what wearing big boy undies means?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Means big boy!"

"And what else do big boys do?" Zayn asked. 

"Do they go potty in nappies?" Liam prompted when Harry seemed unsure. 

"Nah-uh, use big boy potty," Harry replied quickly, his curls flying as he shook his head. 

"That's right!" Liam cooed. "And guess who's gonna use the big boy potty today?"

Harry thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Haz!" 

"Yeah, bubs, you are!" Liam exclaimed. "You're gonna go pee and poo in the potty like a big boy."

"No go potty in nappy?" Harry asked softly. 

"No more nappies, babes, those are all gone except for nighttime," Zayn told him. 

"Go buh-bye," Harry replied, not quite sure what he thought about that. 

"Bye-bye, nappies!" Liam repeated, catching Zayn smirking at him from the corner of his eye. They would all catch themselves sounding stupid from time to time because it was so easy to fall into the little ones' speech patterns if they weren't paying attention. 

"Look, H, we got you this cool sticker chart!" Niall showed Harry the reward chart they had bought for him. "So every time you go potty on the toilet, you get to put a sticker on!"

"Stickers!" Harry exclaimed, reaching for the book of stickers and flipping through. 

"These are just for when you go potty on the toilet, baby, okay? Can you tell us how you know when you need to go potty?" Liam asked. 

"Ummm," Harry replied, too occupied with the sticker book to give Liam a proper response. 

Zayn gently took the book away and pecked Harry's cheek. "How do you know you have to go potty, babe? How does it feel in your body?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Tummy hurts."

"Yeah, when he need a poo? What about if you need a wee?" 

"Um- dunno."

"You just feel it in your tummy, yeah?" Liam asked. "Right here," he pressed on Harry's bladder a little through his shirt. 

"Oh."

"Yeah," Zayn smiled. "So you have to listen to your body so you know when you have to go, okay?" 

"Kay!" Harry replied. 

"And when you feel it, come get one of us and we'll take you to the potty," Niall added. "But you have to tell us right away or else you might have an accident."

"Okay, do you promise?" Liam asked Harry. 

"M'huh," Harry replied. 

"Alright!" Liam cooed. "It seems like this big boy is ready for some big boy undies!" 

Harry clapped excitedly, scooting off of Liam's lap and running to Louis' bunk. "Boo! Boo, m'gonna be big boy!" 

Louis whined loudly and pushed Harry's hands away, fussy after such a rude awakening, and Harry pouted at Liam. 

"I know you're excited, love, but that wasn't a very nice way to wake Boo up," Liam told the younger boy softly, rubbing his back. "Let LiLi try. Lou, sweetheart, s'time to wake up. Harry has some exciting news for you!"

"Mmph!" Louis grumbled, turning away from Liam and pulling his duvet over his head. Liam sighed and decided to try a new strategy. 

"Here comes the tickle monster!" he attacked Louis' body with tickles, and Harry giggled beside him as the boy shrieked and wriggled. Liam eventually let up and Louis sat up, panting. 

"You 'wake now, Boo?" Harry asked. 

"Uh-huh," Louis giggled. 

"Look!" Harry lifted his shirt and revealed his naked lower half, and Louis clasped a hand over his mouth. 

"Why you nakey?!" he giggled. 

"Cause I getta wear big boy undies today!" Harry explained proudly, Liam exasperatingly helping him cover up again. It didn't really matter, but he sure hadn't been expecting for the boy to flash poor Louis. 

"Really?" Louis dangled his legs out of his bunk and gripped Harry's shoulders. Harry nodded vigorously, a big smile on his face. 

"Can he borrow some of yours, Lou?" Liam asked. 

"Uh-huh," Louis replied. "But I pick."

Harry stomped his foot. "I wanna pick!" 

"Boys, no fighting this early, please. We'll figure it out in a bit. For now, we're all gonna take a trip to the potty!" Liam told the two, grabbing their hands. 

"Right, Harry, let's sit you on the potty!" Liam cooed as they all crammed into the small bathroom, lifting Harry onto the toilet. "You can try going while I change Boo."

Harry smiled and peered between his legs as he tried to push his urine out. He knew he didn't have to poop, but he thought that maybe there was some pee inside him. 

"Cold!" Louis pouted as Liam ran a wipe over his privates. 

"Sorry, honey," the older boy murmured, finishing up and throwing the wipe away along with Louis' used pull-up. "Can you go put some undies on and grab me some for Hazza, please?" 

"Uh-huh!" Louis replied, standing up with the help of Liam and then rushing off to complete his mission. Meanwhile, Harry still hadn't peed. 

"Nothing, love?" Liam asked. 

"Nah-uh," the boy replied. 

"Are you trying to push pee out?" 

"M'huh, but can't," Harry replied, pouting. 

"Don't worry, it'll come out when it's ready," Liam assured him. "Sit tight for a few minutes, okay? Boo's picking some undies for you."

Louis soon returned wearing his favorite Paw Patrol undies, and he handed Harry one of his Toy Story pairs. 

"Buzz!" Harry pointed out excitedly, and Louis bounced on his feet. 

"Uh-huh! And Woody, too. Didya go pee-pee yet?" 

"Nah-uh," Harry replied sadly. "Not comin' out."

"We'll try again in a little while, bubs, no worries," Liam told him. "Wanna put your undies on now?"

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed, standing up from the toilet and handing Liam his undies. Liam helped him into them and kissed his forehead. 

"Wow, Harry! You look like such a big boy!" 

"Like me!" Louis was sure to point out, hiking his undies up his hips. Liam chuckled and patted his head. 

"That's right, you're both big boys. Let's go show NiNi and ZiZi, yeah?" 

Both boys went racing through the bus to Niall and Zayn, and they ooed and awed over Harry's undies (and Louis' as well so that he wouldn't feel left out). Louis then sat down for breakfast while Zayn took Harry to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

"Owie!" Harry whined when Zayn tugged a little on his tangled curls. 

"Sorry, baba," Zayn cooed, halting the movement of his hand as he suddenly heared a pitter-patter against the tiled floor. He looked down and saw that Harry was weeing, and the poor boy finally noticed and began to cry. 

"Sowwwy!" 

Zayn quickly lifted Harry by his armpits and sat him down on the toilet so that he could finish, but Harry didn't have much left in his bladder. 

"It's okay, babes, s'just an accident, yeah?" the older boy cooed, rubbing Harry's head of curls. 

"Ba-baby," Harry sobbed, covering his face with his hands. 

Zayn sighed softly. "You're not a baby, Harry, accidents happen to everyone. Boo has accidents sometimes, yeah? He's not a baby."

This seemed to reassure Harry, so he calmed down and allowed Zayn to clean him up with wet wipes. Liam had come to see what happened, so he volunteered to clean the bathroom while Zayn took Harry to put some more undies on. 

"Remember to listen to your body, okay, sweetheart?" Liam told Harry once he was all set to go again. "And come tell us right away when you feel like you have to go."

"M'huh," Harry replied, still a bit sniffly. Liam smiled at him and pressed a quick peck to his lips, and Harry lifted his arms to be carried. 

"You okay, Hazza?" Louis asked when he saw Harry's tear-stained face. The younger boy simply nodded, not wanting to tell Louis what had happened. 

"He just had a little accident," Liam told Louis. 

"Oh," Louis replied nonchalantly. "Well, NiNi said we can play hide 'n seek!" 

Harry smiled at Louis' excitement. He loved hide and seek! He wriggled in Liam's arms and the older boy set him down with a pat to his undie clad bum, he and Louis running off to find Niall. 

"Right, go hide!" Niall chuckled when the two little ones came to him, covering his eyes. "I'll count to twenty."

Giggling, Harry and Louis ran in separate directions, Louis hiding in Niall's bunk while Harry "hid" in plain sight under the table. When Niall finished counting, he pretended to not see Harry. 

"Now where could those two monkeys be?" he asked, looking around and passing Harry, who was failing to stifle his giggles. "Not in here," Niall said as he opened a cabinet. He wandered towards the bunks and, hearing some giggles coming from his own, he ripped the curtain open. "Oi! There you are!" 

Louis pouted. "Didya find Hazza?" 

Niall shook his head. "Not yet, buddy. D'wanna help me?"

Louis nodded eagerly, sliding out of his bunk and taking the blonde's hand. It didn't take long until he spotted Harry. "There he is!" he pointed to the curly haired boy. "Hazza, we found you!" 

Harry giggled and crawled out from under the table. "Now Boo counts!"

The three played a few more rounds of hide and seek, Zayn joining in at some point, and then Harry and Louis grew bored with the game and requested some juice. Liam prepared some watered down apple juice in a bottle for Harry and the same thing in a sippy cup for Louis, and they drank their juice while cuddling with Niall on the sofa. 

After a little while of watching the football game, Niall suggested that they try the potty. Louis raced ahead but Harry wanted to be carried, having gotten a bit sleepy, so Niall hoisted him onto his hip and brought him to the bathroom. When they got there, Louis was already sat on the toilet peeing. 

"Good job, Lou," Niall told him.

"Hazza, you hafta pee-pee, too?" Louis asked, gazing between his legs as he finished up. 

Harry nodded because he wanted to be a big boy like Louis, but he wasn't entirely sure if he actually needed to pee. After Niall helped Louis clean up, he sat Harry down and crouched down in front of him. "You can let go now, buddy."

Nodding, Harry tried to release his bladder. No pee wasn't coming out, though. 

"What's the matter, Haz, you don't have to go?" Niall asked, confused. 

"Dunno," Harry shrugged. "S'not coming out."

"You hafta push it out!" Louis told him, bouncing over and inviting himself to sit down on Niall's knee. Niall chuckled and patted his thigh. 

"Think he's trying, bubs, let's give 'im a few more minutes."

Harry dangled his legs as he sat on the toilet, his undies around his ankles. Liam came to check on them all, and Niall explained that Harry was having trouble. 

"Do you want LiLi to press on your tummy, sweetie?" Liam asked Harry, Niall stepping out of the way with Louis. 

"M'huh," Harry decided. "Wanna be a big boy."

Liam smiled fondly, crouching down and beginning to press on Harry's bladder. After only a few seconds, he began to pee. It was only a small stream, but it didn't matter. 

"You did it, baby!" Liam praised. "You're such a big boy!"

Louis clapped for Harry and rushed over to give him a cuddle and a kiss, and Niall had to pry him away from the boy so that Liam could clean him up. 

"Gonna go tell ZiZi!" Harry exclaimed after he had washed his hands, running out of the bathroom with Louis. Zayn caught Harry and set him on his hip, swiping his curly hair to the side. 

"I went pee-pee on the potty!" the boy told him excitedly. 

Zayn gasped playfully. "You are such a big boy, Harry-bear."

"I went pee-pee, too!" Louis made sure to tell Zayn because he felt a bit left out. 

"Yeah, babes?" Zayn smiled, ruffling Louis' feathery brown hair. 

Once Harry had picked out a sticker to put on his chart and the excitement died down, the little ones were served peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Harry liked his without the crust, but Louis wasn't as picky. 

"NiNi, I'm a big boy for eating my crusts, right?" Louis asked as he munched away, peanut butter smeared on his cheeks. 

"Yep," Niall replied absentmindedly, popping a crisp into his mouth. Harry took his reply to heart, though, and stopped eating his own sandwich. Liam noticed his pout and pulled him into his side, pecking the top of his head. 

"You're still a big boy, too, bubba, don't worry. LiLi doesn't like the crusts very much either, you know."

"All done," Harry told Liam, making to climb into his lap. Liam helped him and patted his tummy. 

"How does a little nap sound, love? You seem a bit tired," the older boy said softly. 

"No! We hafta have our tea party, Hazza! You promised Fluffy!" Louis interrupted. He and Harry had planned to have a tea party with all of their stuffies after lunch and Louis had really been looking forward to it. 

"I'm sure Fluffy wouldn't mind waiting until Harry's finished with his nap, Louis," Liam told the boy. 

"No, I-" Harry sat up a little. "Wanna have the tea party."

"You sure?" Liam asked. 

"M'huh."

"Yayyy!" Louis yelled, causing Zayn to wince beside him. Louis shot out of his chair, but the older boy grabbed his wrist. 

"Wait, babes, you need your face cleaned."

"Noooooo," Louis pouted, stomping his foot. Zayn ignored him, dipping a napkin in his water and approaching the younger boy with it. Louis tried to escape, but Zayn wouldn't let him. 

"Hey-" he said sternly. "No more of this, you need to behave. ZiZi doesn't wanna put anyone in the naughty corner today."

"Fine," Louis huffed, and Zayn stole a peck to the corner of his mouth. Louis cracked a smile and tried to drag Harry off with him, but Liam told him that Harry needed to finish eating his apple slices first. 

Louis not-so-patiently waited for him to finish, bugging Zayn in the meantime, but once Harry was free to go, he and Louis rushed to their bunks to gather their stuffies. They each came back with an armful, and Zayn helped them sit the stuffies around the table while Niall found a few cups that could work as tea cups. 

Harry and Louis played for a bit until Louis unashamedly announced that he needed to poop, so Liam took both him and Harry to the bathroom. After Louis finished his business and Liam wiped his bum, Harry tried for a wee again. Nothing came out even with Liam pressing on his bladder, though, so the older boy told him that they would try again later. 

However, Liam was seriously regretting not having Harry sit on the toilet for longer when he had another accident while basically falling asleep on Zayn. He and Louis had been playing Mario cart and Harry had just been watching, but as his eyes started to droop, his ability to recognize his need for the toilet diminished. 

When Harry realized that he had had another accident, he bursted into sobs and Liam rushed over to help Zayn, who was essentially getting peed on. Niall took Louis whilst Zayn and Liam tended to poor Harry. 

"Baby, it's okay, it's just an accident, remember? Accidents happen," Liam cooed despite his frustration, wiping Harry's tears as his stream finally began to taper off. Harry reached out to Liam, but Zayn offered to go clean him up since he was already wet himself. Liam thanked him and watched sadly as the older boy carted poor Harry off to the bathroom again. 

Zayn carefully laid the boy down on the tiled floor before shucking off his own jeans. Harry started to cry harder because of the loss of comfort, so Zayn sat down and rubbed his tummy for a little while before giving up and texting Liam to grab the boy's soothie. 

Liam came with the item and stuck it in Harry's mouth, and to the older boy's relief, his harsh crying ceased. 

"There you go, babes, you're okay," Zayn cooed. "Let's get you out of these undies, yeah?" he pulled the soaked garment down Harry's legs and dropped it in the bin before wetting a washcloth. He gently cleaned Harry up all around his privates and inner thighs before helping him lift his legs and cleaning his bum. Harry's skin was a little pink, so he applied rash cream and then used a wet wipe to clean his teary face. 

"Better, babe?" Zayn asked when he finished, kissing Harry's forehead. Harry nodded and sat up, and Zayn washed his hands and then picked the boy up. 

"No more undies," Harry told Zayn after taking out his soothie. He wanted to make his point clear. 

Zayn sighed. "I think you still need a nap, babes, so I guess we'll do a pull-up."

Harry put his soothie back in his mouth and Zayn carried him to Liam. "I really think he needs a nap, Li, should I put him in a pull-up? He just said he doesn't wanna wear undies anymore."

Liam sighed. "Yeah, that's fine. But he's back in u-n-d-i-e-s after, I'm not giving up yet."

"Me neither. Let's figure something out when I get back," Zayn told Liam, carting Harry away to put him down for his nap. He went down with no fuss, happy to be back in a protective garment, and Liam was actually able to convince Louis to have some quiet time in his bunk as well. 

With both little ones in their bunks, Liam, Zayn, and Niall were able to have a little conference about Harry's potty training. They decided that they would take turns bringing Harry to the toilet every half hour. 

They let Harry sleep for about an hour before Niall retrieved both him and Louis and took them both to the potty. Louis claimed that he didn't need to go, but Niall told him to at least try. While Louis sat on the toilet, Niall got Harry out of his pull-up and gave him a quick wipe down since he had peed in it. Then, once Louis decided he was done trying to pee, Niall sat Harry on the toilet and turned the sink on, something else they had discussed, before pressing on his bladder. Harry released a tiny spurt of urine, but at least it was something. 

"Good job, buddy!" Niall cheered, giving him a high five. "That was so quick!"

Harry giggled, proud of himself, and Niall cleaned his penis before letting him run off to tell Liam and Zayn. 

"LiLi, ZiZi!" Louis yelled, running ahead of Harry. "Hazza pee-peed in the potty 'gain!" 

"Wow, Harry!" Liam praised, picking the boy up. "You're doing so good!" 

Zayn gave Harry a little cuddle and a peck on the back of his head. "Great job, babes, keep it up!" 

"Sticker?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, love, you get to add a sticker to your chart!"

Harry picked a rainbow sticker and proudly stuck it on, and Liam let Louis pick a sticker as well because he could tell that he was jealous of all the attention Harry was getting. "Right, go play, guys," Liam told the two. "Another potty break in a half hour."

Harry did well for the rest of the day, having no more accidents. He was able to add three stickers to his chart and was very proud of himself, but he was also relieved to be able to wear a nappy for the night. 

Liam changed him and then prepared his bottle, feeding it to him in his bunk. All the boys came to give Harry a kiss goodnight, including Louis, and then Zayn tucked Louis in Once the little ones were down, the older boys decided to kick back and watch a football game, Niall handing everyone a beer. 

However, this caused Louis to be able to sneak out of his bunk and quietly tiptoe to Harry's. He squeezed in and saw that Harry was asleep, and after poking his cheek a few times, he woke up. 

"Boo?" Harry asked softly, confused. 

Louis grabbed a stuffy and squished it against Harry's mouth. "Shhh! Gotta be quiet."

Harry giggled a little, but the stuffy stifled his giggles. Louis eventually took it away and held his finger up to his lips. When he was sure that Harry caught the drift, he whispered, "I have an idea!" 

"What?" Harry whispered. 

"To be really big boys," Louis explained. "I'm gonna take off my pull-up and you take off your nappy, kay? Nappies are for babies, 'member?" 

"M'huh" Harry whispered. "Need help, Boo."

Louis smiled in the darkness, slowly untaping Harry's nappy before pulling it out from under his bum. "You're nakey!" he giggled quietly. 

Harry giggled as well, slapping a hand over his mouth. Louis bit his lip as he shimmied out of his pull-up, setting it aside with Harry's nappy. 

"Go sleep, kay?" he told Harry softly, pressing a peck to his lips. "Don't tell." 

"Kay," Harry replied. 

"Pinky promise," Louis told him, sticking out his pinky. Harry wrapped his own pinky around Louis', and Louis fixed his duvet around him before peeking out of his bunk. None of the boys were looking his way, so he quickly tip-toed back to his bunk and laid down. He was too excited to fall asleep for a while, but Harry was out like a light. 

+

Just before midnight, Liam awoke to the sound of sobs coming from Harry's bunk. He rolled out of his own bunk and rushed to Harry's, pulling the curtain open and gagging when the smell of poop hit his nose. His first thought was just that Harry had messed his nappy, but when his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed that the sheets were wet and Harry was naked from the waist down. 

"Harry, did you take your nappy off?" Liam seethed, lifting the duvet. 

"B-B-Boooooo!" Harry wailed, mortified at having both peed and pooped in his bunk. Not to mention, he was extremely uncomfortable. 

"Boo took it off?" Liam asked, Zayn and Niall having showed up to the scene. 

Harry nodded and tried to cover himself again, but Liam took the duvet away. "We need to get you cleaned up, Harry. Zi, would you go deal with Louis, please?"

"Yeah," Zayn sighed. 

Harry reached out for Liam, still wailing, and the older boy frowned at him. "I can't carry you, honey, you've got poop on your legs. Come out and walk to the loo with me, okay?"

Harry slipped out of his bunk and Niall grabbed his nappy, carefully covering him back up with it so that nothing would fall on the floor. Harry wanted to be held so badly, but he managed the short walk to the bathroom. 

"Harry, it's too late to be crying this much," Liam told the boy. "LiLi promises he's not mad."

"I'm not mad either, Haz," Niall added. "Boo's the one who'll be in trouble."

"Like usual," Liam chuckled, quickly using wipes to rid Harry of most of his mess before lifting him into the shower. 

Harry didn't want to get wet so he frantically tried to get out of the small shower stall, and Liam didn't have the heart to force him to stay inside. 

"I'll just get in with him," Liam told Niall. "Do you mind grabbing him a towel and a change of clothes and all that?"

"Nope," Niall replied, happy to be relieved of the task of cleaning Harry. He wouldn't mind if it had just been a pee accident, but poop was a bit too much for him. 

Once Niall left, Liam quickly undressed and stepped into the shower with Harry. Harry clung to him and Liam used the shower head to clean him off, soaping a washcloth up and giving him a thorough clean. Poop had gotten in all of his nooks and crannies, so it was a while before Liam had him completely cleaned off. Harry liked the soothing feeling of the warm water, and with the help of Liam's occasional murmurings of sweet nothings, he calmed down in minutes. 

"You all cried out now?" Liam asked Harry as he cleaned himself off, paranoid that Harry's germs were on his skin. 

"Up," Harry replied, lifting his arms. 

"Just a second, love, LiLi needs to get cleaned off."

Niall came in to drop everything off, and Liam thanked him before getting out with Harry and wrapping him in a towel. He dried himself off and put his boxers back on before laying Harry down and quickly applying cream and powder to his skin. Once Harry was back in a nappy, as well as an old t-shirt of Zayn's and a pair of joggers, Liam picked him up and ran a comb through his hair so it wouldn't be tangled in the morning. He then dropped him off with Niall so that he could make sure Louis had been properly disciplined. 

+

"Sorry!" Louis immediately told Zayn as the older boy opened his curtain, having heard all of the commotion. 

"Louis, why the hell did you take Harry's nappy off?" Zayn asked. 

Louis started to cry. "B-big boys."

"Louis-" Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wait a second, are you wearing your pull-up?" 

Louis tried to hide his lower half from Zayn, but the older boy gave him a warning look and peeled the duvet away. 

"You're in big trouble, Lou," he said sternly. "You've caused Harry to wee in his bed and have a poop accident, and now you've peed your bed as well."

"Boo's..." Louis hiccuped. "Sorry."

"That's not good enough," Zayn replied. "And Harry deserves an apology more than I do."

Louis made like he was going to go find Harry, but Zayn stopped him with a hand on his chest. "No! Stay here, Lou, 'm gonna go get some wipes."

Zayn came back in the nick of time and wiped Louis down, redressing him and then taking him to his own bunk. "Babes, did you really think we weren't gonna find out about this?"

Louis shrugged. "Jus' wanted me and Haz to be- to be big boys."

"That's just an excuse, Louis. I know you know that was naughty and you shouldn't have done it."

"Haz wanted to!"

"Of course he did because you probably told him he would be a big boy if he went along with it, yeah?"

"Maybe," Louis replied, playing with his fingers. 

"You can't do stuff like this, Lou. I know you're sorry, but you need to show me that with your actions," Zayn told the boy. 

"Kissy?" Louis asked adorably. Zayn smiled a little and puckered his lips, and Louis kissed them. 

"Thanks, babes. But I meant in the future, yeah? Like you need to start being a good boy more of the time."

"Kay," Louis replied. "Promise."

"Good. Now you're getting five pops and then corner time. Baby H needs to go sleep, but I fully accept you to give him a big apology tomorrow morning. Okay?"

Louis nodded, beginning to cry again. Zayn rubbed his back for a minute before positioning him over his lap and delivering five light spanks to his bum. Afterwards, he picked him up and bounced him on his hip. 

"Let's get your corner time over with. Sixteen minutes like usual, okay?"

"Tired!" Louis complained. 

"You can go right back to sleep after, love. Go sit on the naughty stool and I'll set the timer," Zayn told the boy, and Louis complied, but he stomped his feet all the way there. 

+

When Liam found Zayn, the latter explained the situation to Liam and suggested that he get Louis out of the corner and tuck him back into bed. Liam agreed to do so and told Zayn he could go back to bed, telling Niall to get Harry settled in one of the unclaimed bunks since Harry's was ruined.

"Wif you," Harry cried as Niall tried to put him down, clinging onto the older boy's shirt. 

"Bubs, I won't fit! I'll squish you by accident!" Niall explained, rubbing the boy's warm tummy. 

Harry eventually settled down as Niall continued to sooth him with belly rubs and sweet nothings, and Niall breathed a sigh of relief once he was asleep. 

"You alright?" Liam asked him. 

"Yeah, just wiped out."

"You can go back to bed, mate, I've got Lou. I'm just gonna leave the bunks till tomorrow morning."

Niall said goodnight and went back to his bunk, and Liam waited the last couple of minutes until Louis was done with his corner time. When the timer beeped, he retrieved the boy and accepted his apology. 

"Haz sleeping?" Louis asked as Liam laid him down in another unclaimed bunk. 

"Yes, Lou," Liam sighed, handing him his favorite stuffy and tucking him in. "No more mischief, okay? Just go to sleep."

"Night night," Louis yawned. Liam pecked his forehead and closed his curtain, retreating to his own bunk. 

+

In the morning, Louis woke up early and climbed into Zayn's bunk. Zayn pretended to be asleep and slung an arm around Louis, so the younger boy fell asleep again and slept for a bit longer. Once everyone was up and going, though, the older boys sat Harry and Louis down at the table. 

"Lou, do you have something to say to Harry?" Liam prompted. 

"Uh-huh. Hazza, 'm sorry for takin' your nappy off! Didn't think you would have any askidents," Louis misspoke. 

Harry blushed. "You had one, too! LiLi said!" 

"Boys, it's not about accidents, it's about disobeying us. When we dress you in something, we don't expect you to take it off unless you ask," Liam told the two. "Understand?" 

Both little ones nodded. 

"And wearing a nappy or a pull-up doesn't make anyone any less of a big boy."

Louis didn't entirely agree, but he nodded anyway because he didn't want to be in trouble again. Harry simply yawned and cuddled more into Niall, who kissed his ear. 

"Okay?" Zayn asked. "Are our two big boys ready for some breakfast?" 

Both Harry and Louis nodded eagerly, and everything seemed better once they each had a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. 

It was the little things in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I do have a plot for the next part, but I would love some ideas for future parts. Please comment any you may have and/or share your thoughts on this part! Thank you and I hope everyone is safe and well <3


End file.
